We're Nothing More Than Freaks
by that-moment-between-strangers
Summary: "Cam had shown up with, of course, his girlfriend who had newly dyed blonde and black hair and a quiet brunette with amber eyes that glowed like a flame." They were nothing more than freaks. They were nothing more than friends.


**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. The Clique is the work of Lisi Harrison. And all brand items, song lyrics, and anything at all recognizable are used but not owned.

**Main Characters:** Massie Block and Derrick Harrington

**Secondary Characters: **Cam Fisher, Layne Abeley, Kristen Gregory, Josh Hotz, Alicia Rivera, Oliva Ryan, Kemp Hurley, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil

**Ratings:** K-T

**Summary:** "Cam had shown up with, of course, his girlfriend who had newly dyed blonde and black hair and a quiet brunette with amber eyes that glowed like a flame." They were nothing more than freaks. They were nothing more than friends.

* * *

**"Only love, only love.**  
** Give me shelter, or show me heart**  
** Come on love, Come on love.**  
** Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart"  
**

**- Ben Howard**

They weren't friends. But that didn't stop him from watching her with a strange fascination. There was something different about her that made him want to spend hours and hours watching her from her bedroom window.

Stalkerish? Maybe.

Cam always told him that he was born a freak but he wasn't the one with two different colour eyes and a freakishly untamable girlfriend that seemed to like to play with fire. If anything they were the freaks. That one time he called Layne Abeley a pyromaniac retard was the first time Cam actually got angry enough to punch him. It was too bad that his girlfriend beat him to the punch. He could still remember her fist colliding with his cheek and how ashamed he felt that a girl actually punched him hard enough to make him bruise.

(Of course he told his friends that Cam had punched him; he got flack for that but he could only image how worse it would be if they found out that freaky Laynie Abeley was the real reason).

It was strange to think that he got introduced to _her _because of the very same Layne Abeley who had gotten over the whole pyromaniac retard because he promised to never call her that again. They were somewhat friends if he really thought about it. Cam had shown up with, of course, his girlfriend who had newly dyed blonde and black hair and a quiet brunette with amber eyes that glowed like a flame. He questioned what the hell they were doing there when Cam just pushed his way through; making himself at home with Layne perched on his lap (his freakish two different coloured eyes making googly eyes at Layne while she just seemed oblivious to the attention her boyfriend was giving her) and the brunette (who introduced herself as Massie Block) sitting uncomfortably on the other loveseat, her jean covered legs crossed one over the other. That afternoon was one of the most awkward moments he had ever spent but funny enough he would never change it.

He found out that Massie was a junior at his highschool and that she moved to Westchester at the end of freshmen year. She was planning to go into Art School once she graduated from highschool and wanted to go to the California Institute of the Arts. He couldn't help think that if she moved to Cali, she would be so far away from him. Of course, he didn't voice this till later on. She was strange not freakish but just strange. She didn't talk much though when she did, her amber eyes seemed to sparkle as she explained with large hand motions. He couldn't help but smile at the timid smile she seemed to get when she realized that everyone was staring at her. He found out that she didn't like attention. Although, he had wished for the afternoon to end quickly, when it did he couldn't help but feel like it had ended all too soon. He bid her goodbye (ignoring Cam and insane Layne) and watched with an unexplainable emotion as she climbed into the back of Layne's ridiculously old mini coop and waved to him.

He spent that night drinking large amounts of liquor with his soccer buddies. When asked why he wanted to party all of a sudden, he just shrugged noncommittally and drowned another shot. It was all downhill from there. The next morning he woke up in an unfamiliar room next to a dirty blonde haired girl. He didn't even remember who she was or how the hell he had gotten into her bed. It was when he was creeping out of her large house that he ran into Massie. She laughed at his ridiculous excuses and when he told her that her friend (Kristen) was still sleeping, she invited him to breakfast seeing as he was awake and looked like he need carbs. They spent the morning sharing stories, telling secrets and whispering strange words to each other. But. They were nowhere closer to being friends. She dropped him off at his friends place to get his car and she left to go back to her friend (Kristen). Josh and his girl Alicia stared at him like he was an alien but who were they to talk? This was the couple that got a kick out of make-up sex so they broke up and got together on a frequent basis so that they could have said make-up sex. If anything they were the aliens.

He left Josh's house with a hangover, a new number and a cookie from Francesca (Josh's maid).

Autumn turned to winter and he wasn't any closer to being friends with Massie Block. He had seen her at school but it never went past the occasional hello in the hallway. They ran in different social groups that it was hard for them to even really hang out. He was always busy with his friends who if he remembered she called stuck up freaks. He didn't really understand how his friends could be stuck up freaks. Of course, she mentioned that it was mainly the girls who were stuck up freaks because they tended to stick their noses up at everything and anything and apparently, that made them freaks. It was kind of funny how Alicia, Dylan and Olivia always talked about how Massie (though they called her that queer brown-haired one that was friends with insane Layne) said that she was the freak for hanging out with insane Layne. They never forgave her for befriending the new girl Claire Lyons who they deemed was perfect addition to their "clique." Whatever that meant.

Claire Lyons. She was an instant hit at Briarwood. With a warm smile, bright blue eyes and long white blonde hair; there was no doubt that she would be popular. At least that was what he thought until she chose to sit with Layne and Massie. But even though she chose not to be "best friends" with Alicia and her group, she still managed to capture the hearts of almost all the guys and even some of the girls. Including the heart of a very much taken Kemp Hurley who broke up with his longtime girlfriend (Olivia Ryans) to date the white blonde, blue eyed girl. She stirred up quite a bit of trouble and in the end, Alicia, Dylan and Olivia deemed her a weirdo because she hung out with insane Layne and the queer brownhaired girl. But he couldn't help think that they shouldn't be talking. These were the girls who rated their outfits, "strutted" down the hall to a different song and thought everyone loved them. If anything they were the weridos.

Winter turned to spring. Cam appeared at his doorstep on Saturday afternoon with his freakishly untamable girlfriend who had half of her head freshly shaved, her white blonde haired and blue eyed friend, her dark haired and black eyed boyfriend, and a familiar quiet brunette with amber eyes that glowed like a flame. He held the door open for them without a question and as he walked into his living room, watching with a slight feeling of déjà vu as _she _sat uncomfortably on his loveseat.

But then she turned and pointed her finger at him, wiggling it in their direction telling him to join them. And he knew that everything was different now. She was no longer that girl he couldn't help but watch with fascination. He was no longer that stuck up freak. They were just them. They were just friends.

She took his hand in hers as he sat down and kissed him deeply whispering, "You're a freak."

* * *

**A/N: Just a short oneshot to get my thoughts rolling. It's a Massington so I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are appreciated and loved! Thanks for reading! **

**xoxo - Kelli  
**


End file.
